


Learning Curve [Podfic]

by caminante



Series: Learning Curve Podfic [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adora gets to have nice things, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), But mostly fluff, C & A are both possessive little shits, Canon Compliant, Catra just has more practice at it, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future Fic, Jealousy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, character work disguised as fluff, disaster lesbians IN SPACE, they get to cuss, they're so utterly in love with each other, this consistently amazes her, turns out Catra's a nice thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: Adora’s still getting the hang of this whole “wanting” thing, Glimmer and Bow put up with a lot, and Catra negotiates gainful employment.Or: They’re intergalactic diplomats. There’s an incident.Or: Five times Adora’s newfound possessive streak gets the better of her and one time it gets the better of Catra.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Learning Curve Podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026432
Comments: 75
Kudos: 53





	1. Title Page

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407572) by [ForsythiaRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsythiaRising/pseuds/ForsythiaRising). 



> The entire podfic is now available to stream on this page. Individual sections of the 5 +1 (each running between 15-30 minutes) are posted on subsequent chapter pages. Zipped mp3s and an mp4 audiobook are available to download in the final chapter.

### Streaming

Stream the entire story as one continuous MP3

  


(You can also download it by right clicking and selecting "save as" [here](https://archive.org/download/learning-curve-complete/Learning%20Curve%20Complete%20%28auphonic%29.mp3)

Or stream it divided into chapters here

  


Downloadable MP3 files of each section are available in the chapters after this one. **An MP4 audiobook and a .zip file of all of the MP3s **are posted in[Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293794/chapters/67904821%22rel=%22nofollow%22)**. **

  


### Credits

  * **Text:[Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407572)**
  * **Author:[ForsythiaRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsythiaRising/pseuds/ForsythiaRising)**
  * **Reader:[Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante)**
  * **Cover artist:[Eccentric_Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat)**
  * **Song:["Mistakes"](https://open.spotify.com/track/4kNa1OGSWPjNbzSiZ4JYyJ) by Basenji ft. Tkay Maidza**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated but ESPECIALLY on a long project like this. If you find yourself needing some more SPOP podfic content, check out my [profile page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante), I've done a few others, and will be posting at least one per month indefinitely. Thanks for checking out my podfic <3
> 
> 11/06/20 ETA: OMG, [Eccentric_Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat) Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for taking my cover art idea and making it a reality (and way nicer than I ever could have done).


	2. One

Stream Here  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/learning-curve-part-1-final-edits/Learning%20Curve%20%28Part%201%20final%20edits%29.mp3)


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this section is ready ahead of schedule (since I've spent the whole day stress-avoiding US presidential election news via audio editing). 
> 
> But hey, today (or I guess yesterday, at this point) just feels especially _right_ to post a chapter where Glimmer and Catra sit around bitching about politicians, so here's a late night update for ya :D

stream directly  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/learning-curve-part-2/Learning%20Curve%20%28Part%202%29.mp3)


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of shouting in this one. It's edited to be within a comfortable listening range, but still, maybe don't have your volume turned all the way up?

stream directly  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/learning-curve-cover-art-1/learning-curve-cover-art-1_vbr.m3u)


	5. Four

Stream Directly

Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/learning-curve-part-4/Learning%20Curve%20%28Part%204%29.mp3)


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's ready a bit early, but I'm still anticipating it taking until Sunday for me to have the whole podfic complete. I already recorded the Plus One but it's longer, so more editing, plus I also need to stitch all the sections together into one audiobook to post on the front page as well.

Stream Directly  


Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/learning-curve-part-5/Learning%20Curve%20%28Part%205%29.mp3)


	7. Plus One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the streaming and downloadable version of the final section. I will also be posting the entire story in audiobook and continuous stream mode on the title page (chapter one) within a a few days. Also, stick around for the funny and plot relevant author's end notes after the closing music. To all of you that have stuck with me and cheered me on through the WIP phase, THANK YOU!!! <3 <3 <3

Stream Directly

Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/learning-curve-part-6/Learning%20Curve%20%28Part%206%29.mp3)


	8. Audiobook & .zip of complete work

You can download a .zip file of the entire story (6 files) in mp3 format [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bsycmr8v0kkepso/Learning%20Curve%20MP3s.zip?dl=0)

Or download an mp4 audiobook [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hu9geqmvrh19po8/01%20Learning%20Curve.m4b?dl=0)

You can also download a continuous mp3 of the story y right clicking and selecting "save as" [here](https://archive.org/download/learning-curve-complete/Learning%20Curve%20Complete%20%28auphonic%29.mp3)

or listen to the continous mp3 streaming below

  
  


Or stream it divided into chapters here 

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic and want more SPOP podfic in your life, please consider subscribing to [my profile page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante). I'm planning to keep doing at least one SPOP podfic per month for the indefinite future.


End file.
